


The Bats

by purplesk



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Gangs AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>那枚子彈穿過了Bruce的胸口，也打穿了他們兄弟四人長久以來的、表面上的張力。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> 這是一篇，黑幫AU。我之前有斷斷續續地寫了一些片段，在朋友的慫恿(?)之下，還是把這篇文串起來吧。  
> 我想這篇文我會更新的很慢……這篇文的風格也不會太愉快，大概會是一篇比較悶，情緒不大容易爆發的文吧。  
> 雖然我打上了CP tag，但其實我認真的想過了，搞不好這篇文裡沒有真正的/明顯的CP，真要說起來，這篇文比較像是……在講這四隻小鳥之間的兄弟情誼吧，我猜。  
> 嗯，總之，我努力更新，希望這故事大家會喜歡。

　　

　　那顆子彈，從ARMANI訂製西裝的胸袋巾處鑽入，鑽過襯衫與汗衫，鑽進皮膚及肌肉，可能還衝破了不少血管與微血管，擦過胸骨，使得彈頭因此稍微偏離了一點原先的軌道，最後從肩胛骨的附近鑽出。

　　Tim Drake站在他養父的身邊，在聽見槍響後才從手機螢幕上抬頭。他確信自己與站在他們前方開槍的男人意外地四目交接了，那人開槍後，在人們回過神來察覺發生了什麼事之前，早已瀟灑地轉身離開。他們的距離沒有太遠，至少沒有超過八碼，對方有備而來，那名男人只用了一發子彈，在這條熙攘人往的街上，看準了自己的目標，並且毫不猶豫地扣下扳機——是職業殺手，只有以殺人維生的人，才能如此自信又不失手。

　　那些動作在Tim眼中彷彿成了慢動作重播，他下意識地想要丟下手機、撥開人群朝那殺手奔去，但他立刻又想到，養父的黑色西裝暗色遮蓋不了在他身上綻放的鮮血紅花，眼下只有自己跟養父兩人，他如果去追兇手，那麼他的養父——跨國企業WE現任總裁、Wayne的當家，還有在高譚夜色中活動的地下組織的領導人——可能就會失去緊急送醫的機會。

　　Tim轉身蹲下，一邊快速地撥打電話叫救護直昇機，一邊查看養父的傷勢，他試著想幫忙止血，伸手按壓住傷口處，並一直叫喚著他養父的名字，一直到救護人員把他架開，他看著養父被抬進直昇機內，Tim才回過神來，發現自己雙手、西裝上也都沾滿了絳色液體。眨了眨眼，他感覺心跳的節奏一直沒有減緩下來，他全身緊繃，腦子一片混亂。他伸手想摸出手機，但他不確定手機掉到哪去了？他八成剛才一定沒有把手機放回口袋裡。

　　Tim想找人講話，卻又不想開口，他看著直昇機不確定自己應不應該也跟著上去，矛盾的情緒煩擾著他。最後他決定回到車子內，打開車門，他鑽了進去。放任渾身骯髒的自己倒在高級的皮椅上，他閉上眼，莫名的疲憊席捲而來。

　　

　　※※※

　　「你看到那個人了？」

　　

　　Tim緩緩睜開眼睛，發現是大哥站在自己面前，他手上好像還拿著一杯冒著煙的飲料——這時間點再加上地點，還有那是個紙杯不是保溫瓶，所以不是Alfred做的熱可可，很可能是Dick在外頭隨手買了一杯熱飲帶過來給他。

　　他稍微坐直身子，從Dick手上接過那杯熱呼呼但不知道是什麼的飲料，Tim沒有立刻啜一口嘗嘗，他只是將杯子接過來，拿著，像在暖手一樣，並盯著那深色液體的漣漪發愣。

　　他大哥好像又說了些什麼話，Tim沒仔細聽，Dick的碎語通常都是在炒作氣氛用，有時又像背景音，就算不認真聽也不會有太多的損失——雖然有一點對不起Dick，但Tim相信他大哥不會太介意的。

　　

　　「嘿，地球呼叫火星。」Dick察覺到身旁的弟弟分了神，他伸手在對方面前晃了晃，他弟弟才緩緩地把視線從手中的液體移開。

　　

　　Tim在Dick清澈的雙眸中，看到了自己的臉孔，或許是心理作用，也可能是因為他沒有去任何地方，只是倒在車上幾分鐘後，他決定自行開車到醫院去。所以他瞅見自己在Dick眼中的倒影，那模樣看來十分狼狽、疲憊不堪。他再度低下頭去，看見袖子上還沾著養父乾涸的血——血一向不好清洗，他可以想像得到英籍管家擰了眉心、挑起一邊的眉毛不發一語地囑著自己的表情。

　　不，別洗了，這套衣服乾脆直接丟了。Tim閉起眼，他感覺耳膜因為不存在的槍聲而振動，他感覺自己掌心溼滑好似碰觸了想像中的鮮血，他感覺自己好像無意識地加快了呼吸速度，彷彿那顆蜷伏在胸口、拳頭般大小的器官正快速地跳動著，證明自己還能運作似的。

　　

　　「Tim？」Dick的聲音聽起來比方才提高了些許，這是他緊張時的表現，「你臉色很差……」

　　「他們呢？」Tim打斷了大哥接下來的安慰，他睜開眼，卻茫茫然地望著前方蒼白的牆壁。

　　

　　Dick似乎猶豫了一下，但大概覺得也沒有必要隱瞞什麼。Tim的兄長嘆了口氣，試著用平穩的語調輕描淡寫地帶過。

　　

　　「Jason說他在路上，因為Damian試圖偷騎機車來醫院，被Alfred發現，Alfred說晚一點會載Damian過來。」

　　

　　很好，他那些見面次數比國定假期多一咪咪、感情比日本和紙再厚一點點的兄弟們，要在這令人發悶且無助的手術室外頭碰面了。他們見到彼此時，會有怎樣的舉動？會先尷尬地寒暄兩句，還是二話不說的直接往Tim的臉上掄一拳？Tim打賭後面這個選項的機率比較高，他為此可以賭五十張WE的股票。

　　總之，Tim深信，另外兩個兄弟不會像他大哥一樣，還端著一杯熱呼呼的東西過來給他，除非那飲品裡有下毒。

　　

　　「Tim，你想說話嗎？」他大哥皺起那雙好看的眉，臉上滿是焦慮及擔憂。

　　

　　Tim忍不住地想，他大哥在幫受害人做筆錄時，是否也是像現在一樣，充滿溫情與體貼，讓對方卸下防備，淚水如斷線珍珠，然後娓娓道來？不，即便他不是Grayson警官，Dick Grayson還是會現在一樣，滿是關懷與仁慈地想辦法幫助他所愛的人以及那些可憐無辜無力反擊迫害的人們。

　　

　　「我沒看清楚他。」Tim深呼吸，回答了他大哥最早提問的那個問題。

　　

　　或許因為如此突如其來的回答，也或許因為驚愕Tim如此乾脆的回覆，反而讓Dick露出吃驚的表情。

　　在Dick找到他之前，Tim才剛答應GCPD，晚一些會去警局裡做筆錄，雖然那邊的警官對Tim的拖延略感不悅，但可能看在他養父的面子上、以冷靜自持聞名的Tim Drake，未來WE的繼承人此刻看起來有些哀傷，再加上Wayne家過去發生的慘劇，人民保母們才沒對Tim的態度多說些什麼。

　　Tim會回去做筆錄，但他知道，他沒什麼好說的，就像現在跟Dick說的一樣。他不記得了，真的不記得了。

　　那開槍的男人，好像穿著一件黑色的羊毛大衣？不，可能是一套三件式西裝。那把槍看起來像點三八，不，也可能是柯爾特。殺手好像比養父矮一點，但他們相距的距離讓Tim無法準確地判斷出對方大約多高，可能有一米八，但也可能再高一些。

　　最重要的是，他不記得那人的臉孔——有些人聲稱，在壓力之下，人的記憶力應該會更強，特別是對於這種突如其來的危機、恐懼，更印象深刻。但，根據雅克與道森定律，高度的刺激或壓力，會造成人們處理資訊並將其存於記憶之中的能力急速下降。其實，極度的壓力會損及記憶力。

　　Tim無法確切地說出那男人的模樣，況且如果硬是要去回憶，有可能造成下意識移情或是偏差指認。還有，他當時是先看著手機，聽到槍聲才抬頭，接著視線又被那把槍所吸引……他的記憶已經遭到污染，沒辦法準確的說出自己所看到的真相了。

　　面對自己最敬愛的養父被人傷害，自己是唯一的、跟對方四目交接的人，而他卻想不起來那殺手的面孔；他的養父現在躺在冰冷的手術台上，健壯的身體被一枚子彈所穿透，Tim甚至不知道這手術成功的機率有多少，他會不會因此失去養父、一名人生的導師？

　　他將紙杯放在一旁，接著把臉埋進掌心裡。他好疲倦，卻又趕不走心裡的恐懼。他感覺到Dick的手在他背上輕拍，像是安撫又像是鼓勵。Dick甚至伸手摟住他的肩膀，彷彿在告訴他，嘿，伙計，別擔心，一切都會好轉起來。

　　不，不會好轉起來的，一切都不會好轉了。Tim在心中對自己怒吼著，那些他努力建構起來、推砌起來的冷淡且自信的一切，早已不爭氣地悄悄瓦解。

　　正當Dick張口欲想說些什麼時，他們同時聽見急促的腳步聲從被封鎖的——Wayne家不只經營WE企業，他們家族還做一些不大適合在檯面上明說的事業，因此，總是會有些面無表情的壯漢守護在他們左右，特別在這槍擊事件之後，更不能鬆懈下來——走廊的一端朝他們兄弟兩人走近。

　　Dick捏了捏Tim的後頸，Tim不得已只好抬頭，他們瞅見另外兩名兄弟正一前一後往他們的長椅靠近。那兩人輕喘著氣，臉上略有因奔跑過後產生良好的血液循環的證明。

　　最年幼的弟弟幾乎是輕蔑地瞪了Tim一眼，隨即轉開視線，好似他若不這麼做，就一定會無法克制地撲上來撕爛Tim的臉，又或者，在他小弟眼中，自己就是如此卑微，連多看一眼的價值都沒有。

　　他的另一名法律上的兄長則是望了大哥一眼後，朝Tim的方向瞟了過去。Tim在那雙天藍挾帶翠綠色的眼眸裡，看到了悲傷掠過，不那麼明顯，卻絕對曾經存在過。

　　

　　「老傢伙呢？」Jason看起來不情不願地問著，但語氣卻忍不住流洩出關心。

　　「還在裡面。」Dick用下巴指了指不遠處的、還亮著燈的手術室。

　　

　　趕來的兩名兄弟瞧著那紅燈，下一秒，兩人也像洩了氣的皮球，一同在長椅上坐了下來。他們四人沉默著，無人開口，靜謐包圍著這個空間，而彼此各自心事重重。

　　

　　

　　


	2. New Career

　　越是接近，越是看得模糊不清。

　　

　　※※※

　　當手術燈熄滅時，Master Timothy不是第一個跑過去的人。

　　他跟其他的兄弟一樣，看到燈號滅了，就一同緊張地站起身來，他們一排四人身高高矮不一，但相同的墨色髮絲與明亮的湛藍色雙眸都盯著手術室的出口瞧。乍看之下還有點像是四隻嗷嗷待哺、引頸期盼的雛鳥。

　　Wayne家的英籍管家站在一旁，他瞥了他的少爺們一眼，接著看著老大帶著小弟往手術室門口走去，而老二老三卻站在原處不動，像一座座絕美的冰雕似的，不知怎地，眼前的畫面卻讓Alfred腦袋閃過快樂王子的童話故事。老管家清了清喉嚨，順便把奇妙的畫面給趕出腦袋，他走了過去，站在他的兩位少爺身邊，用眼神鼓勵他們別杵在原處。

　　Master Richard在醫生走出來時立刻圍上去詢問養父的狀況，而他的小弟則站在另一旁，擰著眉心，一副早熟的小大人的模樣，也一同聆聽他父親目前的身體狀態。Alfred觀察到Wayne家的二少爺轉了轉眼珠，以一種居高臨下的姿態瞥了他身邊的三少爺一眼，那眼神中夾雜著少許困惑，一點傲慢，但更多的好奇。

　　在正常的情況下，他的三少爺肯定會不甘示弱地瞪回去，但因為現在並不是一般情況，再加上他的三少爺也不過剛滿十八歲，雖然三少爺的個性最像他一手拉拔長大的老爺，但此時此刻，三少爺彷彿像個最愛的棒棒糖跌到水溝裡去的，失魂落魄的五歲小孩，讓Alfred忍不住朝他靠了過去，想輕拍少爺的背，給他一點安慰。

　　在Alfred意料之中，Master Jason像隻刻意躲避群體的孤狼——有趣的是，狼群明明就是團體行動，若是孤身一隻，在危險的森林裡，可是容易被天敵制服的。但，這就是Alfred Pennyworth的二少爺——Master Jason沒有走向以醫生為圓心的圈子，他刻意往旁邊挪動一步，像是特意拉開自己與Master Timothy之間的距離似的。

　　Master Jason站在一旁，像是被孤立在太陽系外的冥王星，他沒有抱怨，也沒有出聲贊成。Master Jason就是Master Jason，即便想盡辦法拉開自己與家人之間的關聯性，卻沒有人會忽略他的存在。

　　醫生的嘴張張合合，似乎交代了許多事，Alfred很難得地沒有專心聆聽醫囑，反倒是定睛注視著他的小少爺們，觀察、思索、推敲他們現在的想法。

　　站在Alfred身邊的Master Timothy沒有任何動作，他的眼神專注地盯著醫生的臉，因彼此之間的距離頗遠，Alfred認為三少爺大概是在讀醫生的唇語吧——嗯，確實很Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne的風格。

　　Alfred注意到醫生似乎交代完各種重要的事了，因為Master Richard與Master Damian轉過頭來，而醫生此刻像是趁機落荒而逃似的，畢竟開了那麼久的刀，是人都會疲憊不堪的。英籍管家推測，他的Master Bruce應該度過難關，所以一切都還在掌控之中，既然如此，身為管家的他現在更應該要照顧另外這四名小少爺們回到Wayne莊園好好休息，或許再晚個幾小時、或許隔天，他們再一同過來探視老爺。

　　但Alfred還未開口，他眼角餘光就瞄到Master Damian一個箭步衝了上來，若不是Master Richard反應速度夠快，立刻伸手撈住爆衝的Master Damian，Alfred相信，下一秒他就會看到那嬌小的Master Damian一拳揮在Master Timothy那張俊俏的臉上，並留下難看的、需要一段時間才會消失的瘀傷。

　　而更令Alfred意料之外的是，Master Timothy當時並沒有閃躲，也就是說，依照他四位少爺的好身手，即便最小的少爺突然衝過來揮拳攻擊他，而大少爺沒有來得及抓住小少爺，三少爺也不至於會被突如其來的直拳痛毆到。但，問題明晃晃地晾在他們眼前，一向冷靜淡漠的三少爺並沒有掩飾自己的走神或者說是低落的情緒，Alfred心裡的警鐘響起，他甚至還瞥見皺著眉頭、雙手交叉於胸的二少爺露出些許吃驚的表情。

　　這尷尬的氣氛纏繞著他們，重重地壓在彼此身上。靜默之中，除了小少爺生氣地掙扎並且朝著身後拉扯著他的大少爺怒吼之外，其他人無人言語。

　　

　　「……好了，你鬧夠了Damian！」

　　「閉嘴，Grayson！你若是再不放開我，我就……」

　　

　　一大一小的爭執還未有結論，Alfred就瞧見原本雙腳如樹木生根於醫院地板的三少爺突然轉身，他的動作讓在爭吵的大小少爺瞬間噤聲，所有人的視線都緊盯在三少爺身上，像是某種雷射激光，望穿他的身體、在他身上燒出洞似的。

　　Master Timothy沒有理會其他人的目光，甚至像是遺忘了自己正站在聚光燈之下，這不像平常的Master Timothy，不過，那又如何呢？Alfred注意到他家的三少爺挪動了腳步，往眾人目光的地平線方向離去。他仍舊雙唇緊抿，不發一語，一如Alfred來到時一樣，只是幾個小時前，那坐在長椅上的那抹疲憊的身影，現在看起來卻多了點滄桑。

　　好吧，現在全都偏離軌道，而短時間之內，脫軌的列車不可能自己長腳走回原先的軌道上，這一切才剛開始，Alfred Pennyworth已做好心理準備，接下來可能是一段時間的長期抗戰。

　　

　　※※※

　　Bruce Wayne，高譚的寵兒，也是悲劇的主角，他小時候所遭遇到的意外事故，嚴重打擊了他的人生，像是突然迸發的火山灰一樣，覆蓋了原先他可以踏上的康莊大道。Bruce Wayne繼承了十輩子都花不完的錢財，然而這些金錢卻永遠都無法填補他心中的缺憾。他有好多次的機會可以離開傷心地、這座腐朽的城市，但令人費解的是，Bruce Wayne卻從來沒有真正地遠走高飛。

　　反之，Bruce Wayne留了下來，並且仰賴著自己的聰明才智以及驚人的意志力和出眾的外交手腕，他不但將WE企業推到更高峰，且私下還做了一些不適合在檯面上曝光的事——有光的地方，就會有影子，影子與光是共生體、是不可分割的纏綿。

　　在高譚，司法不會給人民真正的公平與安心，在這裡，人人只求自保，對惡人壞事只是睜隻眼閉隻眼，只要尚未危及到自己，就自掃門前雪，否則倒楣的可能是自己。敗壞的風氣在高譚像空氣像毒氣，瀰漫整座城市，誰都不會倖免於難。

　　但Bruce Wayne不這麼想。

　　總會有法子可以喚醒人們心中的良善，暴雨之後一定會是晴天。然而他也清楚，要跟魔鬼交易，不用靈魂作為價碼，就什麼都不用談。如此，WE企業站在光亮之處，像太陽一樣照耀又溫暖著整個高譚，但在夜裡，Bruce Wayne開闢了一條新的道路，起了一個鮮為人知的誓言，一個不適合攤在陽光下的新事業。

　　就在那枚子彈穿過Bruce Wayne的胸口之前，Tim才剛得知，他的養父決定在他的雙重事業上做一些改變，至於是什麼改變，當時Bruce Wayne除了略略提及未來Tim必須協助「更多的部份」，至於其他細節，他的養父只是笑而不語。

　　如今，Tim在短時間之內是不可能得知更多的資訊。他責怪自己，卻又深知怒意無法帶來和平與內心安寧。他還能做什麼呢？Tim不知道。或許，暫時都不會知道了。

　　Dick說的對，把錯誤都攬在自己身上並不叫做負責，那叫做自虐，Tim同意這句話。但反過來說，那麼，什麼叫做負責？Dick沒有回答，而目前躺在加護病房的養父也不會告訴他答案。

　　Tim往前再走了一步，發現醫院頂端的風景確實頗迷人，特別是高譚的夜色，彷彿散發著一種引誘人跌入網羅的慵懶色氣。晚風冰涼地撫過他的臉龐、頸項，像是一種勾引，讓他忍不住往高樓的下方望了下去。這裡很高，風很大，若是一個重心不穩、漫不經心，他就會這裡跌下去。可能會粉身碎骨，也可能摔個失去意識躺在床上一輩子永遠不醒。死亡與苟且活著，Tim不知道哪一個才是比較好的選項。

　　他覺得自己搖搖欲墜，卻又大膽地往前跨出一步，試探著自己能在風中站得多穩？

　　在Tim感覺自己應該快要墜毀之際，他突然嗅到從他處飄過來的菸味。他下意識地扭頭找尋菸味的源頭，而也在他轉頭的同時，他早已知悉只有某個放浪不羈，視規定於無物的那個人才會跑到醫院的頂樓來抽菸。確實，誠如他所預測，那比自己高出一顆頭、身材精壯，沒講兩句話就會發怒的那傢伙正倚在一旁的鐵欄杆上，悠閒地吞吐雲霧。

　　

　　「怎麼，你想試試看自己會不會飛？」那人揚起嘲笑的嘴角弧度，「又不是你的綽號叫做鳥寶就表示有長翅膀。」即便逆光，Tim依舊能感覺的到對方眼神中夾雜的些許輕蔑。

　　

　　他沒打算跟對方胡扯瞎聊，現在Tim只想找個地方靜一靜，獨自一人。在很久以後，Tim回憶這一晚時，才發現，那天煩躁的情緒遮蓋了自己的判斷力，有一些徵兆早已悄悄發芽，只是當時的Tim並沒有察覺到而已。

　　Tim轉過身，不打算回覆對方任何輕挑言詞以及那想挑起Tim的怒氣的言語，他想離開這裡，越快越好。

　　

　　「嘿，鳥寶。」

　　

　　被喚者嘆了一口無奈的氣，Tim轉頭，咪起眼，等待對方接下來可能會說出一些無禮傷人的話，但不管此時Jason想說什麼，Tim都沒有心情聆聽。

　　

　　「西邊我接管了。」他朝天空的方向吐了菸，一副浪子的模樣。

　　「為什麼要告訴我？」Tim忍不住回嘴，心中滿是不耐。

　　Jason聳聳肩，「義務性告知？」他笑了笑，帶著些許自嘲的意味，「老傢伙躺在病房裡，不跟你告知一下，難道是跟迪基鳥？」

　　

　　Tim有氣無力地瞪了對方一眼，沒打算多做回應，他轉身，將特意上來抽根菸——但其實可能不單純只是來抽菸——的Jason留在原地，逕自離開只有兩人的靜謐空間。

　　


End file.
